The Emo Boy and the Punk Girl
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: Crossover between Naruto and Phineas and Ferb!  Sasuke Uchiha is a new student in Dansville High School.  When he meets Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, the two slowly become friends... as time goes on, will there be more in the relationship?  Sasuke x Vanessa


Disclaimer Time! I don't own Naruto or its characters. That belongs to the Shonen Jump respectively. I also don't own Phineas and Ferb, which belongs to Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh respectively.

**Bad to Okay**

What started out as a bad day turned out to be an okay day.

My name is Vanessa Doofenshmirtz. I know the last name sounds weird, but my father's last name was Doofenshmirtz, and I was the unfortunate person to get stuck with the last name. Luckily, some people don't make fun of the name, but it's still frustrating to have that name.

But, I'm not here to discuss my name. I'm here to discuss the bad-turned-okay day. Okay, let's start at the beginning.

I was getting ready to go to school, first day back. For me, it's pretty exciting. Maybe it's because I couldn't wait to go back, but the main reason that going back to school is exciting is because my punk boyfriend, Johnny, was planning on taking me out on a date after school.

Ah, Johnny… he used to be a really great guy. My dad and his arch-nemesis, a platypus… seriously, a platypus?... unintentionally helped me get a little closer to him, more than before. It feels like only yesterday Johnny and I saw each other.

I couldn't wait until the date. It was… just too exciting. So, I said good-bye to Mom and told her I'd be back before seven. So, I walked over to school.

When I got into my class, I settled down in my desk and was prepared for anything. I'm a high school junior, and I'm getting close to my senior year. This was a very big year for us, so we all have to be prepared.

As I took out my books, some students came in, and smiled as they waved. I knew some of the students, and I was okay with them. As some students came in, they all smiled as they waved hello and I said hi back. As some students settled down, I noticed one student that came in that I've never even seen before. My guess was that he was a foreign exchange student, because he had some weird Japanese like eyes. He had blue clothing on, black hair and black shorts. He looked like he didn't give a care in the world, he had this frown on his face. I don't know why at the time. His eyes and my eyes met for a moment, but we didn't talk. Instead, the moment passed and he sat down next to me. He didn't talk to the others next to him or behind him. I guess he was probably shy.

My attention then turned back to the door as Johnny came in. I smiled slightly as he walked past me. Johnny looked over with a smile… but I thought I saw a little concern in his eyes as he waved.

But, things turned out okay as class started up. It was mainly blah, blah, blah as the teachers droned on about some complicated math and history. My mind kept on some of the subjects, though, and I never thought about Johnny or that foreign boy again… well, not until lunchtime, anyway.

Lunch was a different time, because it was probably the only time I had to talk to a few friends. But, for some reason, I didn't see Johnny among the group… I assumed that he had a different lunch period. Oh well, I suppose I could still talk to my friends. As I sat down and waited, I slowly realized that my lunch period was different than that of my punk friends. Surely, it must have been some mistake. But I didn't care as I started to eat. Then, I heard a voice.

"Excuse me, do you mind if I sit here?"

I looked up and noticed that it was the foreign boy… the shy one with the frown on his face. Well, seeing as how I wouldn't be in this lunch period for long, and because I needed someone to talk to, I smiled and said, "Go right ahead."

The boy nodded as he sat down and took out his lunch. I recognized some of the foods, but not all of the foods that were local in Dansville. The boy said nothing as he silently ate. I decided to try to talk to him. "So… you're new here, huh?"

The boy said nothing as he ate.

"I can tell you're new… foreign exchange?"

The boy looked up for a moment, but then went back to his lunch.

"All right, so… so you're shy a little bit… but you must be brave to try and sit next to someone who's… well, not exactly part of society. I'm… uh… I'm punk, you see… the reason why I wear black. You probably know what punk is, right?"

The boy said nothing, but I saw a little twinkle in his eye, meaning that he probably knew what it was.

"I guess you probably do… anyway, where are you from?"

The boy looked up and muttered, "Konoha Village. From Japan."

Well, at least I got a little response from him. "Konoha? I don't think I've heard of it…"

The boy said nothing, he just resumed eating. Okay, I was starting to feel like I was talking to a brick wall. This guy doesn't want to talk, yet when I asked where he lived, he can give it to me? But I kept it in as I asked, "So… I'm Vanessa, by the way. Vanessa Doofenshmirtz. I know the last name sounds weird, but it's a long story…"

The boy didn't respond to how my last name was pronounced… either he wasn't paying attention, or he was just trying to be polite. I tried to change the subject to him. "So, what's your name?"

But before the boy could look up and answer, the bell started to ring, signaling that lunch was over. The boy then got up and collected his stuff before running off. I sighed, frowning. I don't know why that boy wouldn't respond. I don't know if he was being shy… or just being stubborn. But I let it out of my mind, as I went on to finish my day.

The rest of the day went pretty smoothly as the bell struck three. I quickly ran out the doors and started heading out for the doors, where I would wait for Johnny.

But, here's where the day goes bad. Because as I was heading out for the door, I noticed that Johnny was already outside… and I gasped as I saw what Johnny was doing. He was talking to another girl… and KISSING HER!

I couldn't believe my eyes… but I actually saw it. Tears welled up in my eyes as Johnny and THAT GIRL… were both laughing. I just couldn't believe it. When was Johnny going to tell me?

I was angry,anger welled up inside as I marched out, surprising Johnny and that girl as I said, "Johnny… WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?"

"Vanessa, this isn't what it looks like…" Johnny tried to explain.

"DON'T BOTHER! I SAW IT! YOU TWO WERE SO… HAPPY… TOGETHER! I CAN CLEARLY TELL I'M SECOND BANANA!" I growled.

Johnny sighed. "Okay, okay, I admit it… Vanessa… I'm sorry, but… I'm breaking up with you…"

My anger slowly turned to tears as I quickly ran off, not even looking back at Johnny and his new girlfriend. I ran a corner and started to cry as I slowly walked home… but I guess I must have went teary-eyed, because things went from bad to worse as I accidentally walked in the wrong direction. I was walking into unfamiliar territory as a strong hand grasped my shoulder. I gasped with fear as I saw a muscled man with shaggy hair and evil eyes.

"Well, well, what do we have here? A lost girl… and a ripe one at that." The shaggy man smirked as he looked over my body.

I tried to run away, scared out of my wits, but the man quickly grabbed me by my shirt as he chuckled evilly. "Don't bother running, missy… you ain't going nowhere."

I tried to scream for help, but the man quickly covered my mouth with his slimy hand. "Nuh-uh… we wouldn't want to alert the authorities now, would we?"

I tried to escape helplessly, but it was no use, the man had me in a firm grasp as he slapped me in the face. I held my face up, as blood started to pour down from my cheek. Just as the shady man was about to drag me in, all of a sudden, a miracle happened.

Someone kicked that shady man, releasing me as I fell to the ground. I couldn't see who it was as my face continued bleeding. But I heard the shady man saying, "Who the heck are you to…" Then I hear another kick as the shady man screamed. Then I heard a voice that threatened, "Next time I see you harming her, you WON'T get off this easily!"

After a moment, my rescuer walked up and asked, in a calming voice. "You all right?"

I looked up, and to my surprise… it was that foreign boy, the shy boy. He was my savior? I tried to get up as I nodded.

The boy looked over at me a bit as he said, "Your face looks like it's seen better days. Follow me, I'll take you to my home to cure you."

I didn't know whether to trust the foreign boy, but I felt that if he can help heal my face, well, I guess I should trust him.

As he held me up and he took me by hand, the boy looked over at me. "Vanessa, right? The girl who talked to me at lunch?"

I nodded. Guess the boy was paying attention.

"I am Sasuke Uchiha. But just call me Sasuke." The boy said.

Sasuke… it was a pretty interesting name for that boy.

We said pretty much nothing through the whole walk, but after five minutes, Sasuke and I walked into a little building near the center of Dansville and as he put me down in a chair, I looked around.

It was basically Japanese things he had, and Sasuke was a pretty clean guy. He had Japanese weapons and there was a headband with some symbol on his desk. There were a few pictures of him hung on the wall, some with a smiling orange-suited, blonde haired boy and a pink haired girl. As I kept rubbing my face, Sasuke poured something in a cup and gave it to me.

"Drink this. It'll make you forget the pain." Sasuke said as he gave me the drink. I nodded as I took the drink from his hand and drank the drink. It was basically water mixed in with some herbs… and it tasted pretty good. It was as if my face was healed. In fact, for some reason, my face was healed… as if my face was never bruised.

"Thanks, Sasuke." I sighed as I looked down.

Sasuke sat down next to me as he said, "You look like you have a problem."

"What makes you think I do?" I sighed.

"Because you have tears in your eyes, meaning you have a problem that you don't want to confess." Sasuke pointed out.

It was true. And, figuring that it would be better to just tell someone than just wait it out a few days, I told him about my break-up with Johnny. As soon as I finished, Sasuke looked over at me and said, "It is a very big problem, all right."

"That's not the worst of it." I sighed. "I thought Johnny really loved me… but after all I've been through… I don't know if I'll ever find love again."

"I'm with you on that path." Sasuke told me. I looked over to him in surprise.

"You suffered a break-up?" I asked.

"No… it's far more complicated than that… I'd rather not go into it right now. I'll tell you when the time is right." Sasuke said to me.

"Oh… okay." I said.

"But don't be sad. I'm sure you'll find someone that won't hurt you the way that… uh… he did." Sasuke said, trying his best to cheer me up.

I don't know if it worked, but I smiled a little bit and turned to Sasuke. "Thanks… I suppose."

"Would you like me to take you home?" Sasuke said as he offered his hand to me.

I looked over at Sasuke, then took his hand, nodding. "Yes… that would be nice."

As we walked home, we basically said nothing. I kept thinking over about what has happened today. I started out with a bad day with a break up with my former boyfriend, I almost got assaulted by a shady creep… but then got saved by a foreign exchange student, who turns out to be a pretty nice guy. I looked over at Sasuke and said, "Say, Sasuke… have you made any friends in school yet?"

Sasuke looked at me as he said, "Not really… I've never really talked to anyone…"

I looked over and said, "Except me, obviously."

Sasuke had to think about that. "You got me there. "

"How about it, then? Friends?" I asked.

Sasuke smiled a bit as he told me, "Sure… friends."

I laughed, and I could have sworn that he chuckled a little bit. We smiled until we got to my home. When my mom asked how my day went, I had to think about what to say. I then settled with, "My day went okay. Just okay."

Sasuke and I may be friends now… but I could swear this was just the beginning of our relationship together.

That's Chapter 1! How was it? In case you're wondering, yes, this is going to be a start of a Sasuke x Vanessa story… I really LOVE that crossover coupling, I just think it's an idea that needs to get out more! Anyway, review away!


End file.
